This invention generally relates to a multimedia device interface, and more particularly, to a method for enabling the selection of content on a multi-media device.
Radios in vehicles have historically received only amplitude modulation (AM) band and frequency modulation (FM) band terrestrial radio broadcasts. AM and FM radio stations have a transmission range limited to a relatively small geographic area by government regulations. Because the number of broadcasts that can be received in most geographic areas has been relatively small, selecting a broadcast to hear in a vehicle has traditionally required no more than four types of simple receiver controls: an AM/FM band selector, a tuning control to allow the listener to manually scan all possible broadcast frequencies within a band, a scan control that finds and plays a few seconds of each station that has sufficient signal strength to be clearly heard, and a small number of preset push buttons that can each be programmed by the listener to tune to one radio station of a set band and frequency.
As mobile devices having displays become more common and a greater volume of content can be transmitted to such devices, it is necessary to create a user interface of display which enables the selection of such content. When a display is used in a moving vehicle, such displays must be user friendly to enable the efficient operation with a small display, particular when only a single DIN slot is allocated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user interface for enabling the selection of content on a multi-media device, such as a communication device in a vehicle.